The Power of Four
by bamafan247
Summary: Hi! Sorry this ISN'T a Inkheart fan fic, but i thought ya'll might like it because if u like Inkheart, you like this i gues. LOL. Please read and thell me what u think! : thx!


Chapter One: In Which We Find Our Characters

Our story starts with the two sets of twins born on a day like today, rainy and stormy. Today is the seventh day of the seventh month, in the seven hundred seventy-seventh year. This is rather odd isn't it? Well not for the families they are born in to. Both sets of twins had a boy and girl. The first set of twins we will find in the Castle of Magoria. The boy was born first and was named Akliander Sodyrian Margaretto the Seventh for his father. The girl who was born 7 minutes after her brother was named Annaliese Sariana Maragretto the Seventh after her lovely mother. Akliander was called Akli for short, and Annaliese called Anna.

Now we move on to the second pair of twins. They are found in the Castle of Staryia. This time the girl was born first, at exactly the same time as Akli. She was named Ariella Andria Monese the Seventh is named after her lovely mother. Then her brother, at the same time as Anna, is born. He is named Rileyren Phillipine Monese the Seventh. He was also named after his father. Ariella was called Ariel for short and Rileyren was called Riley.

Their families were very fortunate to have them because the fact that they were all the Seventh meant that they had magical means about them. The families both had a king and a queen. The families knew each other, but not well enough to know that they had had children at the exact moment of the other. The next day, both of the Queens found out that they were having the baby showers on the same day as each other.

"You should change your shower date because my twins were born first!" said the Queen of Staryia, whose name is Alyce.

"Mine were born first! They were born on the seventh! And they are seven minutes apart! So I will go first, Thank you!" said the Queen of Magoria, whose name is Clarien.

"Mine were born on the same day as yours? And the same time?" asked Alyce, "This is strange…Look, why don't we have them on the same day and share that day as a day of great coming? The day that our young princes and princesses will receive their magic birth gifts!"

"That sounds like an idea," said Clarien, "Very well, I ask you for forgiveness of my rude attitude?"

"Forgiveness taken. And please forgive me, too."

And so it was set, the shower would be shared by the two families on the thirty-first day of the seventh month.

The weeks flew by quickly. The queens had invited anyone they could think of. They had ships bring in all the finest, food, decorations, presents, etc.

Finally, the day came. Fairies came in from the north, mermaids form the south (of course they had to put up a special pool of water for them), dragons from the west, wizards form the east, and of course, their very own kingdoms. They had also had two good witches from the north come to give them each two gifts. Then it began.

"Welcome to the shower of the recognition of all four princes and princesses from the castles of Magoria and Staryia. We are gathered here today to watch these wonderful children receive their royal birth gifts. We will start with the oldest, Akliander Sodyrian Margaretto the Seventh from the Castle of Magoria and Ariella Andria Monese the Seventh," said the royal messenger. "Would the two fairies from the North that were chosen as this years royal fairies please be escorted to the front?"

"We are here," said one of them, she had beautiful brown curly hair with sparkling blue eyes and looked about the age of seventeen. Her name was Betsia Katheriena. She was called Besty for short.

"Yes, we're here," said the second, she had brialliant ruby red hair and beautiful green eyes that dazzled like emeralds. She was a year younger that Betsy and her name was Mollyanira Falidorean. She was called Molly for short.

"Very well, will you please proceed to the royal thrones?"

Betsy and Molly started flying to the throne. When they arrived they were so nervous, Molly dropped her wand.

"Excuse my clumsiness, Your Highnesses!" she said embarrassed.

"Oh, it is fine, my dear Molly, we all have trouble some times," said Queen Alyce. "In fact, today Clarien and I almost fell in the pool we have set up for the mermaids, but luckily we grabbed a hold of something, but unfortunately it was are messenger and he fell in."

"Oh! Thank you very much Your Highness for your wonderful story!" said Betsy. She was really nervous too.

"Your welcome, my dear, but for now let us celebrate the four joys that have come into our life!"

"Certainly, Your Highness!"

And with that, Betsy and Molly bent over the two oldest children and announced their gifts.

"To Akliander Sodyrian Margretto the Seventh, I give the gift of bravery!" announced Betsy.

"Yes, and to Ariella Andria Monese the Seventh, I give the gift of wisdom!" announced Molly.

"Now for the next two children please," said the messenger.

Next, Betsy and Molly bent over the other two children, the youngest.

"To Annaliese Sariana Maragretto the Seventh, I give the gift of beauty!" announced Betsy.

"And to Rileyren Phillipine Monese, I give the gift of strength!" said Molly.


End file.
